


Infatuation.

by saikoyandere



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikoyandere/pseuds/saikoyandere
Summary: In which Ayano Aishi must eliminate anyone threatening her happiness.(This will contain sexual content in later chapters. Said chapters will be labelled.)I'll come up with a better summary later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [orche_dork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orche_dork/gifts).



> Hello. This is my first time doing one of these things, but I was inspired by my two close friends who also decided to write something of their own. For that reason, I've gifted the fic to them. I didn't know how else to credit them for my inspiration, but oh well. Thank you. You know who you are. 
> 
> (I've also made this fic because there are literally no Yandere Simulator fanfics out there?? Save for a few, and they weren't really what I'd been looking for. That being said, I'll give this my best shot and we'll see how it turns out. Thank you in advance for checking this out.)

"Love comes softly." The words had been whispered, fluttering like feathers from one girl's lips to dance across another's ear. These were the words of a hopeful schoolgirl, murmured in a darkened room, huddled beneath comforters torn from mattresses with flashlights nestled between their knees as they giggled and gossiped about the male students in their class. Their cheeks would be stained red, heartbeats aflutter as they imagined being swept off their feet by their handsome prince charming, who, of course, would ride in on a glorious, sleek coated stallion, it's glossy mane dancing in the summer breeze as its rider lifted his princess aboard. They would gallop into the sunset, and have a magical wedding in a castle overlooking a lake, where their very own fairy godmother would appear, adorning them in their very own wedding gown. Everything would be perfect. Everything  _was_ perfect in these lavish fantasies. The girls would fall asleep, nestled together, forgetting to turn off the flashlight they had stolen from mother's utility drawer downstairs. They would dream of their imagined, perfect princes, restful smiles forming on their sleeping features.

That's how it went, right?

Surely, every pretty young girl had indulged in her very own fairytale at some point in her life?

Perhaps, for most. However, there was always the exception to the rule. In this case, the exception's name was Ayano Aishi. 

Ayano Aishi was a perfectly normal girl, with a perfectly normal lifestyle- on the outside. To be truthful, Ayano was but an empty husk of a person. While she physically possessed a living and beating heart, she had none in terms of emotions. For the majority of her life, Ayano didn't waste her time trying to appear normal. Nothing phased her. Not even when the bullying began. Students had noticed her lack of empathy, and had begun to act upon it. They did anything they could to evoke a reaction from the girl. It began with nasty comments flung her way as she walked to and from school, expression blank as ever. 

"Dumb bitch!" some of the girls had shouted.

"Ugly whore!" a couple of boys had sneered.

And yet, on she walked. Day after day, week after week. To and from school, completely unfazed by the harassment sent her way by her peers.

And so, the bullying got worse. Students began hiding in the bushes that lined her route home, armed with bits of garbage and sometimes even stones. They threw them at her. No longer were metaphorical objects being thrown her way, but solid, physical items. Items that, upon impact, even caused the emotionless child to flinch. She would stare at the spot where she had been hit with a blank expression, watching as the skin turned black and blue. Sometimes, it even broke the surface, causing a dark red liquid to ooze out.

And yet, she still walked on. Every day, to and from school, she walked.

Until one day, she decided that it was a waste of time to let her peers harass her. No, she never felt hurt, aside from physical pain. And she never felt sad or angry. It was simply an annoyance, a fly that wouldn't stop buzzing in her ears. And so she studied. She carefully watched the other girls in her class. When Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu bought cute matching charms that attached to their cellphones, Ayano bought her own charm from the same brand. And when Pippi Osu started the habit of chewing gum, Ayano picked it up as well. Soon enough, she fell in with the crowd. Pippi invited her to hang out after school to play video games with Midori, and Ayano would accept. Kokona and Saki exchanged phone numbers with her, and Ayano would go with them to the mall on the weekends. But despite her new friends and seemingly happy new life, Ayano was still nothing but a husk. Simply and emotionless shell of a person. She had merely become an extraordinarily good actor. She knew when to smile, when to laugh. She knew when to offer a shoulder to cry on and when to appear sad. Her act was perfect, and the bullying stopped. 

At some point, near the beginning of her first year of high school, Ayano started an... experiment of sorts. She recalled the pain she felt in her younger days when her peers would, quite literally, throw stones at her. Yes, she was aware that physical pain was not the same as emotional pain. And yet, she went on with it anyways. At times, the idle thought would cross her mind,  _"Why am I different?"_ Her mother had assured her that someday, someone would come along and change everything. That person would change  _her_. But Ayano had never put any weight behind her words. 

For now, all she had was physical pain. 

And so she took a blade to her own skin, eyes blank as she felt the sharp edge of the knife pierce through her flesh, drawing out blood in a thin line. She sliced herself to shreds until her father found her and stopped her. Convinced she was suffering from depression, he took her to a therapist. But no matter how many they went to, none of them could help her. No one understood the phenomenon that was Ayano Aishi.

And then, along came her second year of high school. Life was as meaningless as ever, and Ayano continued to feel empty. 

Until she met a boy. A kind, selfless, compassionate boy who held his hand out to the girl who had suddenly found herself on the ground. She had run directly into him without intending to, and now he stood above her with a smile that made the whole room disappear. His lips formed the words, "Are you okay?" and his voice- oh,  _god_ , his  _voice_. It send Ayano's heart into a frenzy. I beat against her ribcage like some sort of animal desperate to break free. Her cheeks heated and her stomach tied itself into one giant knot.

All of the acting in the world couldn't save her now.

When she took his hand, it was like everything snapped into place. Seeing him had given her the jitters, but  _touching_ him sent an electrical current pulsing through her body. She struggled not to gasp. Whether she wanted to yank away from him or devour him entirely, she didn't know. But suddenly, there was feeling. Feeling and color and life. All of it had been poured into her being at once. She drank it in. She couldn't get enough. Her entire life had been spent underwater and she was just now tasting the sweet oxygen. It threatened to choke her, to strangle her if she didn't take. Take and take and take. She wanted more.

And then the boy let go of her hand and she felt a gaping hole open inside of her. She yearned for more. She  _needed_ more. 

Ayano watched in silence as the boy laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck before saying his goodbyes and walking off. She stared after him with raw, unfiltered want shining in her eyes.

"Love comes softly," they used to say. Well, they were wrong. Love didn't come softly. Love came like a fucking hurricane, destroying everything in its path. Love had come to Ayano so quickly, so fiercely, that she knew she would never be able to live her life the way it had once been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taro Yamada quite literally gets trampled by destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here then I guess that means my writing was good enough for you to want more. Or at least, I hope so. 
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading on! I'm having a lot of fun with writing this, actually. So I hope you have just as much fun with reading it.
> 
> (Heads up, this chapter will be from Taro's point of view. I just want to build up his character a bit more. That being said, this shouldn't be a regular occurrence. Most chapters will be from Ayano's point of view unless I deem it necessary to do otherwise.)

When a girl imagines her prince charming, she thinks of someone extraordinary. Perhaps he'd be someone strong, who could protect her from danger. Or perhaps he'd be someone beautiful, to make all her friends jealous. Or perhaps he'd even be someone talented, so she would never be bored. There were certain qualities that were to be desired in a fairytale prince. Things that would make him stand out in a crowd, royalty amongst peasants.

And yet, Taro Yamada was none of these things.

He had always been an average kid, and he was growing into an average adult. There was truly nothing special about him. He got decent grades in school, but never was the top of his class. He possessed features that were pleasing to look at, and yet he was no model. His figure wasn't anything near skeletal, but neither was it that of any of the marshal arts students. He was neither short nor tall. Neither skinny nor fat. He preformed at an average level at almost anything he did, whether it be classes, clubs, or hobbies. It was thanks to this that he had opted out of joining any of the school's widely advertised after school activities. Some days, the boy might look at the posters that were plastered throughout the halls of Akademi High School. " **Join the Cooking Club!** " one of the fliers shouted, its letters in brightly colored font that seemed to glow whenever passed by. " **The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach!** " Taro always chuckled at that slogan. Sometimes, he'd elbow his friend, Osana, and joke about how uncreative the club leader must have been when forming the club. Of course, his childhood friend would always return his teasing the same way. "Idiot!" she'd immediately snap. "Don't pretend you wouldn't love to have someone cook something for you!" With those words, her cheeks would flush. And somehow, Taro always failed to notice her blush or the way she murmured under her breath about secretly wanting to cook for him. Once or twice, Taro had suggested Osana join the cooking club, but he always got shot down. "Why would I join that club?!" she'd snapped. "It's not like I want to cook for  _you_ or anything!" This had always puzzled the boy. Not once had he asked Osana to cook for him, nor had he ever mentioned it. He had simply thought it might've been something she would be interested in. After a while, he dropped the subject entirely. It seemed that everything he did only aggravated his childhood friend. 

There were other clubs besides the cooking club, of course. There was the Marshal Arts Club, whose poster donned a man in a white karate gi, his leg angled outwards in a high kick. " **Learn self defense!** " it cheered. Then there was the Drama Club, with the typical comedy and tragedy masks displayed on a purple background. Taro had heard a few things about their leader, Kizana. The students around school often referred to her as a "himedere," or, "princess" type of character. Apparently she was the drama club's "queen bee," and they all bowed down to her. It even went so far as to declare that she was so self-important that she refused to let any other member of her club wear the same hairstyle as her. Taro shook his head at the thought. Who would want to be a part of a club with such a snobby leader? He was glad he didn't have a passion for acting.

The less popular clubs were the Light Music Club and the Art Club. Most of the students in these clubs were artistic and possessed immense creative talent. And then, there were the standoffish clubs. First was the Science Club, which was significantly less obscure than the Occult Club. The science club was made up of the students known as "geeks" or "geniuses". They were incredibly selective on who they allowed to join, and rumor had it that they worked at the level of a government scientist. One student claimed they had even caught a glimpse of an android that was being built within the walls of the science clubroom. Taro had never seen it himself, but he simply let the rumors pass him by. They were nothing but rumors, after all. 

The Occult Club's hobbies, however, were not based upon rumors. The worst way Taro could think to put it would be to call them satanists. The best way would be to call them "students interested in the supernatural," which was what the headmaster had insisted upon referring to them as in order to maintain an acceptable reputation for the school. Taro had seen the club on multiple occasions engaged in what seemed to be some sort of ritual. What, exactly, they were trying to accomplish, he wasn't sure. But he was certainly glad they never did.

And so, even with the wide variety of choices available to all students at Akademi High, Taro preferred to simply sit beside the water fountain in the courtyard and enjoy his book. None of the clubs' activities interested him, and he knew he would only perform at an average level, anyways.

Taro Yamada had never had a girlfriend, and he was certain that the only girl he was close to merely put up with him because they had been friends for such a long time. Osana yelled at him almost constantly. Everything he did seemed to anger her or make her frustrated. And while Taro tried his best to pacify her, the result never changed. 

Imagine his surprise when a girl whom he had never seen before suddenly ran into him. And the look she gave him as she sat on the floor as a result of her fall was that of a worshipper finally seeing their deity. Her eyes were wide, lips slightly parted in surprise. She had looked at him as though she had spent her entire life believing in him, and now she finally knew he existed. Her cheeks were flushed, and her expression alone made Taro Yamada blush in response. No one had ever looked at him like that, and he was simply at a loss for how to react. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked with a kind smile, reaching out a hand to help her up. Her eyes only seemed to grow impossibly wider upon hearing his voice. She didn't respond, but took his outstretched hand. Her grip was gentle at first, but she suddenly tightened it. Almost as if she were afraid he might float away if she didn't hold on. The girl held on for a while longer than was necessary, even after he had helped her to her feet. She simply stood there, gripping his hand and staring at him with that wonderstruck look.

When she finally let go, Taro chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "W-well," he said awkwardly. "I'll see you around." 

And with that, he walked away from the girl with the wild look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ayano Aishi becomes unstable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I realize I've already updated today, but I really wanted to write some more. Plus I'm impatient, so this is getting released today.
> 
> In case you haven't yet, go check out my Tumblr!
> 
> https://saikoyandere.tumblr.com/

Everyone knew that stalking was abnormal. No regular person followed someone around, to the point where they can predict every single movement before it happens with a 99.99% accuracy. No  _sane_ person knew every shirt, every pair of pants, and every pair of boxers that someone whom they had only ever truly interacted with once in their entire life owned. No average person did that. Ayano Aishi was far from average. Some may even go as far as to call her extraordinary. Most people attach a positive connotation to the word 'extraordinary', but it truth, the word is neither negative nor positive, as it all depends on the case at hand. One must decide for themselves whether Ayano's abnormality is positive or not. 

Every day, both before and after school, Ayano was there with Taro. She knew his name- she had carved those four letters into her heart and set them on fire. But in her mind, she simply referred to him as "Senpai". Ayano rose with the sun every morning, and her route to school became different. Now, she travelled to her Senpai's house. She knew which window belonged to him, and she knew the pin that he punched into the keypad to open the garage door. She knew where every room in the house was, and she knew how they were each decorated. She knew what kind of shampoo her used in the mornings, and she knew he preferred early showers to late ones. She knew what time his alarm went off, and how long it took him to get dressed. She knew that he was picky about his socks, and that he wouldn't wear them if they weren't from a specific brand. She knew his favorite kind of cereal and she knew that he wished his mother were home to cook him eggs in the mornings. She knew his parents' names and his grandparents' names. She knew that he did his homework as soon as he got home, and that he maintained a B average in every class. 

Ayano had wormed her way into Taro's life, and he didn't even know about it. She had made him her business. Could anyone blame her, though? Just thinking about him seemed to set her heart afire. Ayano Aishi lived and breathed for this boy. She was  _born_ to love him. Everything about him was absolutely perfect. He was her prince charming. But unlike most fairytales, he wouldn't be the one to sweep her off her feet. No, when the time was right and when everything wain place, Ayano would whisk him away, and they would live happily ever after. She would cook him eggs in the morning and wash his hair when he woke up. She would buy him the softest socks she could find. She would take very good care of him, and he would realize that she was his soulmate. They would both be happy.

Perhaps... he might even do things for her. Ayano's heart skipped a beat before picking up at an erratic pace as she imagined him brushing her hair, and telling her how soft it was. She pictured him wrapping his arms around her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She would twist her fingers in his hair and pull him closer, deepening the kiss as she desperately tasted him. What would he taste like? She imagined it would be sweet, like a peach. And soft. 

Ayano's hand fisted against her chest as she willed her pounding heart to slow down. She exhaled a long and shaky breath. Soon, it wouldn't just be a fantasy. Soon, it would be a reality.  _Her_ reality. He would belong to her, entire. Body and soul. And she would be his. 

 

* * *

 

Ayano knew about Osana, of course. However, she hadn't exactly seen her beloved's childhood friend as a threat until recently. 

It was early in the morning, before school. As usual, Ayano had gone to her Senpai's house. To make sure he got to school okay. And just to look at him. 

Osana was always there in the mornings, waiting for him. They would walk to school together, and she would nag at him. Admittedly, Ayano had been more than a little jealous at the fact that the girl seemed to be so close to him, but she was convinced that they were nothing but friends. After all, if Osana  _really_ had feelings for Senpai, she wouldn't be so harsh with him.

Or, that's what Ayano believed.

That morning, Osana seemed different. In her hands, she held not one bento, but two. The first one was her own. Ayano knew because she brought it with her every day to school. On top of that, it was the same shade of pink that matched her stockings. The second bento, however, was a simple shade of grey-blue. It was plain, obviously not geared towards any specific gender. This was what sparked Ayano's curiosity. Osana Najimi didn't seem like the type to eat  _two_ lunches, so who was the second one for.

That was when she noticed the blush on the girl's cheeks. 

"M-maybe... I should tell him how I feel today," the girl said, talking to herself as she waited for Taro to come outside. 

Ayano's heart stopped dead in its tracks. Something horrible built up inside of her. It felt as though something hideous and unwanted had lodged itself inside of her throat. Now, her heart was racing for an entirely different reason. Her skin burned and her stomach churned. 

This girl, Osana, had crossed a line. And for Ayano, there was no going back. She was a threat, now, and she  _had_ to be eliminated. Her fingers twitched, itching to wrap themselves around Osana's throat. She would press her thumbs against her trachea and block off the flow of air. The girl wouldn't be able to scream. Ayano would squeeze, her nails digging into the girl's soft, pliable flesh. She'd delight in watching the girl struggle against her. Then, when the fight started to leaver her eyes, she would  _slam_ the girl's head against the brick wall. Once. Twice. Three times, and her blood would splatter  _everywhere_. Bits of brain matter would be left on the walls. She would break the girl's skull open. She wouldn't stop until she was dead. Of course, it would be a big mess to clean up, but it would be worth it. 

She could practically  _feel_ Osana's neck beneath her fingers.

The sound of a door shutting snapped Ayano out of her murderous fantasy, and her head whipped up to see the love of her life walking down the stairs to greet his friend. Osana's previously blushing, lovestruck face morphed into one of anger and annoyance.

"You idiot!" she snapped. "You kept me waiting again! Ugh, you're so annoying sometimes, I swear!!"

Senpai sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you don't have to wait for me every morning, you know?" he mumbled, looking a little tired, but mostly confused.

"Of course I do, dummy! How else would you get to school on time?!" Osana spun on her heels, her twin tails swishing as she faced her back to him. Then, she turned back around, glaring at her friend. "Let's just get going before you make us ever more late!"

"Oh, alright," Senpai replied, hurrying to catch up with the orange-haired girl as she marched off in the direction of the school.

Ayano watched all of this play out in silence. When the pair had walked out of earshot, Ayano clenched her fists. She contemplated screaming in anger, but that would only attract unwanted attention. Instead, she decided that she would somehow have to ruin the bento. 

After all, how could Senpai eat something that made him sick to the stomach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are appreciated, and thanks to those of you who have left kudos!
> 
> I'm trying to build it up so I don't get to the actual interaction between Ayano and Taro too quickly, but that's the part that I'm most excited for, so it should probably happen in a few chapters. I'll probably keep the interactions between the rivals to a minimum. Aaaaand, I'm not sure if I'll be including EVERY rival in the game. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, feel free to share! Or contact me on Tumblr, the link is at the beginning of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the day, Ayano had one thing on her mind; sabotaging this girl, this  _demon_ who dared to try to steal her beloved. She paid no attention to her surroundings, yet somehow was still able to respond to questioning from her Sensei with ease. Ayano had always been a good actor, ever since she began pretending to be normal at such a young age. Not only was Ayano Aishi extremely adaptive, she was also incredibly talented. Perhaps it was in her genes. After all, she was following in her mother's footsteps, just as her mother had followed in  _her_ mother's, and so on.  
  
Having so much free time for the majority of her life, Ayano had mercilessly pursued her studies. Not because she enjoyed it, but because of the appearance she was attempting to keep up. She projected the image of a perfect, innocent, friendly schoolgirl. She studied, night and day, every waking hour. When she wasn't occupied with maintaining her "friendships" with her fellow classmates, every moment was spent with her nose in a textbook. All of this work led Ayano to surpass her peers in her knowledge. Every question a teacher asked, Ayano knew. She understood every concept perfectly. Of course, she had never truly realized how useful her years of relentless studying would be to her until now.  
  
Ayano had studied every subject. This, of course, included chemistry and biology. Initially, Ayano had thought to fatally poison Osana's lunch. However, she preferred to watch this pathetic specimen suffer. Poisoning her would be too simple a punishment for her crime. Instead, she decided that she would poison her beloved instead. It pained her, yes, but she reminded herself that it was for his sake. As well as the fact that she would be using emetic poison, which was nonfatal. It would simply make the love of her life vomit, leaving him to believe that Osana had given him a spoiled bento.   
  
And how could Senpai love someone who fed him spoiled food?

* * *

  
Every class was given a break period in which students could get out of their seats and stretch their legs. After all, sitting in those desks for hours on end was bound to become uncomfortable. Of course, none of this mattered to Ayano. Today, she would be using the rest period to poison her love's food.   
  
Typically, during the rest period, most of the students would remain in the classroom. This was problematic for Ayano, as she needed to get the poison without anyone seeing her. However, there was always a solution for every problem. Located outside the second floor bathroom was a fire drill. All she needed to do was to pull it. Pulling it would cause not only her class to evacuate, but the entire school as well. This would provide her with ample time to steal emetic poison from the nurse's office, slip it into the bento Osana had prepared for Taro, and make it outside in time for the attendance that would be called by every teacher. And if worst came to worst and it turned out that she was late, she would easily be able to provide a perfect alibi; she had gone to the bathroom, after all.

Once the teacher gave the announcement that the students were free to rise from there seats and take a short break, Ayano made her way over to the podium.

"Sensei," she began politely, placing a timid smile upon her lips. "May I please use the restroom? It's... an emergency." Ayano gave the woman a meaningful look, conveying all of the information that was necessary.

  
"Of course, Miss Aishi. Go take care of yourself, but make sure to be back before the rest period ends."

Ayano bowed deeply, showing her thanks to the senior woman, and left the classroom. Now, one might think that her pulling the fire drill after having left for the restroom would arouse suspicion. However, simply because Ayano had left before the drill was set off didn't mean that she was responsible. Though, just to be safe, she waited a few minutes before pulling the lever.

As soon as it was pulled, the blaring siren of the fire alarm pulsated throughout the school building. Ayano quickly shuffled into the bathroom, locking herself in a stall as she listened to the sound of hundreds of footsteps as the students and teachers filed out of their classrooms. It wasn't difficult to tell once the building had been emptied, especially since the majority of her peers chattered at one another as they exited the building. Once everything was quiet, Ayano moved quick. Light on her feet, she raced towards the nurse's office. She knew exactly where the keys were kept, and she kept this in mind as she opened the drawer to the nurse's desk and pulled them out. Once she had the keys in hand, she pushed them into the lock on the cabinet where all of the drugs were kept, relishing in the successful  _click!_ that indicated she had unlocked it. She then pulled the emetic poison out from where is sat near the back of the cupboard.

Once she had the drug in her hands, she wasted no time, taking the stairs two at a time until she reached her classroom. Thankfully, Osana Najimi didn't have a clue what was coming for her, and had left both bentos out on her desk. Ayano snatched the pale, grey-blue one and opened it, pouring a small amount of the emetic poison into Senpai's lunch. She then mixed it in, closed it back up, and returned it to the place it had been before. She repeated these steps with the drug she had stolen, locking the cabinet again and returning the keys. Once everything had been taken care of, Ayano checked the time. Somehow, she had managed to complete her mission within five minutes. Looking out the window confirmed that teachers were still taking attendance outside, but were nearly finished. If she hurried, she would be able to make it and not arouse any suspicion.

Ayano took off down the hallways, running through the door and taking her place next to her peers.

"Aishi, where were you?" an older woman's voice sounded from behind her.

"I apologize, Sensei. I was still in the bathroom when the alarm went off," she replied, dipping her head in apology. All that came in response was a disapproving grunt from her teacher before she moved on down the line. Head still bowed, Ayano couldn't keep the grin from uncoiling upon her lips. She could hardly _wait_ for the lunch hour to arrive.

 

* * *

 

"A watched pot never boils," as the saying went, and Ayano was finding this to be more than true. Waiting for the end of class to arrive was like watching paint dry. Time crawled forward and an ungodly pace, each second seeming to last an hour. By the time the bell  _actually_ rang, Ayano could have sworn she had aged 5 years.  
  
She practically had to force herself not to leap out of her chair and bolt to the roof, where she knew Senpai would be meeting Osana. Instead, she rose slowly, collecting her belongings as she watched the devil herself. Osana was looking at the two bentos with a nervous expression on her face, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she furrowed her brow. Ayano waited for the girl to finally,  _finally_ gather her own belongings and make her way to the roof. Once she departed, Ayano followed suit, keeping a respectable distance so as not to cause suspicions. 

By the time Osana actually reached the roof, Senpai was already there. Ayano's heart instantly picked up speed, beating against her ribcage frantically. A deep breath as she willed herself to relax.

"You always complain about me keeping you waiting, but look who's late now," Senpai called out, his tone lighthearted and teasing, a gentle smile upon his beautiful, soft lips.

"Sh-shut up! Idiot!" Osana snapped, clearly not picking up on the mood, and becoming angry instead. "Here!" she snapped, thrusting the grey-blue bento at him. "But don't get the wrong idea! I didn't make it for  _you_! I just had some left over!"

Senpai looked at the girl in surprise. "Oh? Thanks, Osana! That was pretty nice of you!" He replied with a smile as he took the bento from her.

"I  _told_ you! I just had some left over! Now shut up and eat it before I take it back!"

Ayano rolled her eyes. This girl was just so hotheaded. Yet another reason why Ayano had to destroy her. Osana wasn't a good match for the love of her life. 

She watched as the pair sat down on a bench, each of them opening their bentos. Osana was eyeing Senpai, a faint blush tinting her cheeks and wearing a nervous expression. Her face displayed her thoughts so blatantly, Ayano almost laughed. The girl was an open book when she thought no one was looking. 

As Senpai took his first bite of the tampered bento, Ayano's heart jumped in sadistic pleasure. She was going to enjoy every moment of this, all the way up until the day where Senpai finally rejected Osana. If everything went according to plan, Osana Najimi would be left heartbroken and alone by the end of the week. A cruel grin appeared on Ayano's otherwise delicate features as she watched her beloved's face twist into a grimace.

"Uhh..." he began, placing a hand over his stomach as he attempted not to gag. "Osana.. what did you put in this?"

Instantly offended, Osana stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Fine! Then I won't bring you lunch anymore! God, you're so unappreciative!"

"I think I'm gonna.." Senpai couldn't finish his sentence, getting up and running back into the school building, hand over his mouth. Likely headed to the boys' bathroom to throw up.

"S-senpai...?" Osana called out softly, but not loud enough to hear. "Was... was it really that bad?" The crushed expression the girl wore caused Ayano's spirits to rise.

Step one of her plan had been a success. Soon, Senpai would be hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So uh. My writing isn't the best, I know. But to all of you who actually made it through this, thank you. I might post more later if people like it but who knows if they will or not. For now, I plan on there being more.


End file.
